


番

by CannedCat



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannedCat/pseuds/CannedCat





	番

热...太热了。  
Jim躲在树后面的草丛里缩成一团，但这样并没有让他好受些。  
在赢得了这场战争之后，还没来得及和队友们一起庆祝胜利。Jim就被突如其来的热潮打的措手不及。  
巧妙的躲过了一群Alpha和Beta队友后，他躲在了不远处的树林里。  
因为军队里是没有Omega的，所以在这样的环境下伪装一个Beta十分的简单，只要定时打抑制剂就可以了。  
但是他们这场仗打了半多个月，让他估错了自己的潮热期。  
‘怎么办...被发现了的话。’  
被发现就惨了，最好的结果是直接遣送回国，最差的....  
天呐他根本不敢想那个最差的结果。

 

扛过新一轮的欲望，Jim觉得有些筋疲力尽，他这几年一直在用抑制剂，而他现在一断，堆积了十几年的欲望一瞬间全部都爆发了出来。  
‘好难受...Jamie...’，他无意识的呼唤着长官的名字。  
Jim闭上眼睛，大脑就像浆糊一样，粘稠的搅在一起，让他无法思考。热浪拍打着他的理智，但Jim依旧倔强的守护住了最后的防线。  
他咬着双唇尽量不让自己发出声音，然后将身体摊开，缓慢地呼吸着。  
他想要慢慢的把热潮压下来。  
但这怎么可能呢？憋了这么久的欲望终于可以发泄了，它怎么会这么容易放过他呢。  
于是刚才还有些平静的身体，再一次涌上了欲望。Jim压着嗓子里即将呼出的呻吟，将自己再次抱成一团。

 

Jamie已经找了Jim有半个小时了。  
“这臭小子不好好归队跑哪去了。”  
让部下们收拾收拾在附近驻扎营地的时候，Jamie独自一人回到了之前战场的森林旁边。  
Jamie是知道Jim的第二性别的，从他不小心看到了对方抽屉里的针筒开始。所以Jamie有些担心现在的Jim，这么久还没有找到结果只有两种。一种是他潮热期来了，所以他躲了起来。一种是他在战场上阵亡了。  
他不希望是第二种，但就算是第二种，也该让他看到尸体了。所以Jamie在内心将这个想法划掉。  
他什么时候喜欢上Jim这个年轻的小伙子的？Jamie不记得了，或许是长久以来的感情，又或许是第一次见面就已经被他吸引了。对方身上带着的温柔而又暖洋洋气息捕获了部队上很多战士们的芳心，甚至有些士兵还说‘即便对方是Beta，他也愿意和他在一起’。  
想什么呢，Jim是他的。  
只属于他的Omega。  
虽然这么说可能有问题，毕竟一是他们还没确定关系，二是对方现在对外的身份还是一个Beta。  
没关系，Jamie不介意把对方标记了，顺便再让对方受孕，这样Jim就可以远离战场了。  
Jamie带着私心走进了树林里。刚踏入树林走了几步，他就闻到了属于Omega潮热期特殊的香甜信息素。  
‘是Jim’  
他找到他了。

 

带有安抚意味的Alpha信息素传了出来，让Jim身体一僵。  
知道自己真实性别的只有从小和自己一起玩的Charlie，但是对方是一名Beta。Beta不光没有信息素，他们还没有可以分别信息素的能力。  
‘是谁..？’  
Jim有些慌张，甚至有一点恐惧。他把自己缩的更严实了，周围的草丛很好的可以挡住他。但Jim在森林里已经呆了半个小时还要久，他的信息素已经在他周围扩散，甚至靠近他还会感受到十分浓郁的气味。  
这种气味对于alpha们来说就是催情剂，意志力不高的alpha甚至会失去理智的直接扑上来。  
Jim用手扶着后背的树干，他想要站起来。但是他的双腿根本用不上一点力气，他现在身体软软的。  
试过几次之后，Jim泄气的把自己重新抱成一团。  
他躲不过去了。

 

“Jim？你在哪？”Jamie靠着信息素最浓的地方走着，翻看着附近的草丛。Jamie试图用声音告诉他自己来了。  
‘Jamie？’  
‘是他..’  
不得不说在听到Jamie的声音时，Jim感觉自己浑身都轻松了。像是松了口气一样，完全没觉得哪里有什么不对。  
Jim放松了紧绷的神经，热潮看准时机再一次袭向他的全身。  
“唔！”糟了。“哈啊...”  
Jim呼出一口气，强忍着即将喊出口的呻吟。他将一只手抓在心脏周围，痛苦的祈祷着。  
Jamie顺着声音的方向和信息素的气味找到了和欲望作斗争的Jim。不得不说他快要被Jim散发的浓郁而又粘稠的信息素控制了。  
“Jim..”扒开草丛，Jamie释放着安抚的信息素靠近着Jim。先把对方安抚下来是最主要的。  
“Jamie...”Jim睁开他湿漉漉的绿眼睛，喘息的看着对方。  
他伸出一只手向Jamie，对方握住了他的手，将他抱进怀里。  
被Alpha的信息素包围着，Jim体内的欲望叫的更加欢实了。他下意识的抬起双腿蹭着Jamie的腰侧。  
Jamie的眼神暗了暗，他坐在地上，将Jim抱在自己身上。Jamie温柔的亲吻着Jim发热的腺体，用牙齿轻咬着。  
整个人像溺水一样趴在Jamie的身上，Jim伸出手环上了Jamie的脖子。  
“Jamie...热。”  
“你感觉怎么样？不如我先帮你解决...Jim！”  
Jim双腿夹在Jamie的腰侧，摆着腰蹭着Jamie。这种玩火的行为让Jamie险些控制不住自己。他将手摸向Jim的臀部，双手揉捏着，用手指试探性的按压着臀缝。  
拉开两人的距离，Jamie亲吻着Jim的双唇，对方回应的张开嘴邀请着Jamie。Jamie啃咬着Jim的双唇，描绘着Jim的牙齿。  
Jamie伸出手去揭Jim的腰带，Jamie的动作让Jim昏沉的意识清醒了几分。他伸出手按住了Jamie的手，对方疑惑的看着他。  
“Jim？”

 

“等..等下..”Jim调整自己的坐姿，撑起上身艰难的解着军装的扣子。他咬着下唇让自己尽量不发出声音，但当他不小心蹭到自己的胸部的时候，那种酥麻感让他颤抖着哼出了微弱的声音。  
Jamie带着安抚意味的蹭着Jim的侧脸，帮对方解着上衣。  
繁杂的衣服终于被解开了，突然的凉意让Jim打了个抖擞，往Jamie身边缩了缩。Jamie凑过去亲吻着Jim的锁骨，双手继续刚才的工作。  
Jim的里裤已经湿透了，Jamie一手抚摸着Jim的欲望，一手移向他的后面，用手指在湿润的后穴处打转。  
这真是太难受了。Jim痛苦的想着，他希望Jamie能直接进入他的身体，狠狠地使劲地贯穿他。  
“Jamie，please....”Jim本能的哀求着面前的Alpha，双手颤抖的搂着对方，贪婪的嗅着对方散发的信息素。  
其实Jamie也很痛苦，他的理智离崩盘已经不远了，但是在对方已经陷入了欲望的深渊时，他不能也跟着一起。主要原因还是，他想要确定对方的心意。  
Jim现在整个人都抱紧了Jamie，所以Jamie能很好的解开自己的裤带。在刚才的试探下，Jim的身体已经被自身的体液润滑的可以直接进入，完全不需要做多余的扩张。所以Jamie抱着Jim从地上站了起来，撑着Jim的身体让他靠在树上。对准好方向直接一口气进到底。  
Jamie能感受到Jim因为刚才的动作而松了力气，抱住对方的双腿防止他滑下去。在适应了一段时间后，Jamie开始缓慢的抽插起来。  
“Jim，Jim你能听到我的声音吗？”Jamie侧过头蹭着Jim的脸颊，在Jim耳边呼唤着他。  
“嗯...呼。”  
而回应他的只有Jim的轻哼和喘息，Jamie想着Jim是不是已经昏过去了，他想重新试一次的再次呼唤着Jim的名字。  
Jim并没有回应他，但是他下意识的扭着腰想要自己动起来，但是却找不到任何施力点。Jim像是在埋怨Jamie进来了却不动的行为，委屈的哼哼着。  
“你..你到底动不动...”Jim实在是受不了了，勉强着让自己睁开双眼，他的脑袋现在被欲望整的昏昏沉沉的。  
“那你倒是回答一下我啊...”Jamie无奈的看着Jim，对方现在水灵灵的绿眼睛真好看。  
“哼...”Jim重新施力的夹住Jamie的腰，双臂紧紧的搂着Jamie的脖子。  
“哼什么呀...”  
“Jim。”  
“干什么。”  
“做我的Omega好吗？”  
“...”  
“我不做你还不动了是吗？”  
“你答应了？”  
“...”  
“你答应了！”  
Jamie感觉自己现在浑身充满了动力，Omega想甜的信息素现在在他眼里就像是他的助推器一样，不仅不会让他失去理智，还让他越来越清醒。  
Jim感觉到Jamie的手臂支撑在他的腿弯里，突如其来的撞击让他觉得眼前一白。Jim仰起头大口大口的喘息着，他感觉自己要被对方直接整个贯穿了  
“Jim，look at me.”Jamie温柔的亲吻着Jim的嘴角，想要让对方扭过头看向他。“Jim，look at me.”  
Jim扭过头和Jamie额头相抵，对方同样溢着水汽的蓝眼睛充满爱意的看着Jim。  
“I see you，Jamie.”  
“And I love you，Jim”  
Jim双手扶上Jamie的脸，低下头亲吻着Jamie的嘴唇。他开玩笑的说。  
“回去我一定要刮掉你的胡子，这可真扎人。”

 

Jamie抱着Jim换了个姿势，他让Jim趴在地上的衣服里，重新进入那个湿润的小穴，让自己往Jim的身体里更进一步。  
“标记我，Jamie。”  
“让我成为你的Omega”  
Jim扭过头看着凑过来的Jamie，Jamie蹭了下Jim的头发，亲吻着Jim的嘴角。  
“我会的，Jim，但不是现在。”  
Jamie在Jim的体内不断的摸索着，不像刚才一样胡乱的撞击。当Jamie蹭过一个小小的凸起时，他感觉到Jim突然收紧的后穴。  
很好，他找到了。  
于是Jamie开始变换着方向撞击着那个凸起，还不忘照顾一下前面被冷落了很久的性器。Jamie恶意的用拇指剐蹭这马眼，手掌抚摸着柱身。空着的那只手则扶上Jim的胸前，揉捏和按压着僵硬的果实。  
“Jamie...”  
Jim感觉自己有点撑不下去了，俯下身将头枕在手臂上。敏感点都被对方掌控着，恶意的揉捏、猛烈的撞击。再不结束，Jim都感觉自己要在这些快感的折磨中昏过去了。  
“等！Jamie！等..啊...”  
恍惚间，Jamie已经撞进了藏在Jim身体深处的入口。快感传遍Jim的全身，他觉得眼前一白，直接射了出来。脱力的向地面倒去，Jamie眼快的及时搂住了Jim。  
“Jim？”  
“Jim你还好吗？”  
Jim感觉到体内的异物某种地方在壮大，他们要成结了。  
“Jamie...将我转过来..我想看着你。”Jim扭过头眯着眼睛看着Jamie。  
Jamie将怀里的人倒了个各，柱身摩擦着体内的突起，让Jim慌张的低吟出声。Jim将腿再次环上Jamie的腰，让对方更一步进入自己。欲望的头部已经顶在入口处，只差一个冲刺，就可以直接撞开的进到里面。  
Jamie将Jim的腰抬起，做着最后的冲刺。交合处传来肉体碰撞的声音，每一次抽插都带着体内的水渍。  
“Jim.”  
Jamie和Jim额头相抵，他看着对方眯着的双眼，用低沉而沙哑的声音呼唤着他。  
“哼嗯...呼”Jim将Jamie拉向自己，他探出头去亲吻对方的鼻尖，顺着往下亲吻对方的上唇，啃咬着对方的下唇。  
“Jamie...”  
Jim喘息着，感受着体内的撞击。他觉得自己马上要迎来第二次高潮了。  
“哈...Jamie.”  
Jamie双手环上Jim的腰，将他整个人提了起来。Jim跨坐在Jamie的身上，重力让硬挺的阴茎成功的撞进了身体内的入口。  
Jim颤抖的呻吟出声，手臂紧紧的搂着对方。随着Jamie的一声低吼，滚烫的液体直冲进Jim的体内。Jamie咬破了Jim的腺体，成功的达成了标记。  
Jamie能感受到Jim收缩的后穴，他安抚的摸着Jim的后背，一只手摸上Jim的腹部。  
“愿意为我孕育一个生命吗？Jim。”Jamie吻着Jim的嘴角，轻声问着。  
“嗯..”肩膀处传来一声闷哼，他现在整个人都软的没力气了。

 

“你...你有完没！”休息了五分钟的Jim现在精神多了，就是身体还有些热。他感受着体内不断射入的液体，和Jamie撑起一段距离皱着眉看着他。  
这让Jamie很无辜，Alpha的射精时间本来就很长很长的。不让怎么让Omega受孕，虽然Omega很容易就能受孕...  
“你可能还要再等个几分钟了。”Jamie亲吻着Jim的脖颈，用手摸着Jim的后背。  
他的Jim可真香。  
“.....”

 

于是又过了五分钟，Jim感觉到对方终于有停下来的趋势了。  
他摸着被撑起的小腹，有些不现实。  
“Jamie？”  
“嗯？”  
“会去之后...我会怎么样？”  
“嗯....”Jamie垂下眼睛沉思，像是确定了什么一样，重新看向Jim的眼睛。“你放心，我会保护你的。”  
马上就可以因为圣诞节而回到家乡了，Jamie决定回去就把事情都办好，这样Jim就可以一直和自己在一起了。  
不过现在有问题的是，他们两周后准备去攻打剩下的德军。运气好的话，这次打完他们就可以不用再回来这个地方了。  
“我不需要你的保护，但是我相信你。”

 

等他们从树林里回去的时候天已经黑了，Charlie一脸严肃的站在那迎接他们回来。一见到他们就拽着两个人往旁边走去，站住脚后拿出一瓶喷雾冲着Jim就喷了一身。  
“我就知道你们这么晚回来肯定干了什么好事。”Charlie瞪着Jamie。“你没有标记Jim....”  
“我标记了。”  
“...”  
“...你没...”  
“我做了。”  
Charlie：Fuck off！  
“你要为你的行为负责！”他低吼着。  
“我会的。”Jamie一脸严肃的看着Charlie，Charlie皱着眉瞪着他。见看不到一点看开玩笑的神色，他闭上眼叹了口气。担心的看着Jim。  
“你还好吗？”  
“我很好Charlie，谢谢你的关心。”Jim伸手拍了拍Charlie的肩膀。  
“你，把你身上喷喷！”Charlie没好气的把手里的喷雾塞给Jamie，头也不回的走了。  
Jim好笑的看着Charlie，扭过头重新看向了Jamie。Jamie抿着嘴难得没有固执的和Charlie斗嘴，往身上喷着喷雾。  
“哇这个气味可真难闻...为什么我的味道就是这样的？”Jamie凑到Jim的身边闻了闻，又抬起胳膊对比了一下那个气味。“Charlie不会在针对我吧？”  
Jim在旁边捂着嘴笑出声，凑到Jamie身边搂着对方，闻着他身上的味道。“我觉得挺好闻的。Charlie给我喷的是我常用的隐藏信息素的喷雾，给你喷的大概是Omega专用的Alpha信息素喷雾。我都不知道他哪弄来的。”  
Jamie好笑的搂住Jim的腰，亲吻着Jim的嘴唇。Jim微微张开嘴唇，邀请对方进入。两人交换着彼此的唾液，啃咬着对方的嘴唇。  
“咳咳！你们连个注意一下好吗！”Charlie在远处看不下去了，走了过来小声说着。他虽然不知道现在几点了，但肯定不早了。“你们能不能回去在腻歪！”  
被打断的Jim尴尬的看着Charlie，和对方说了声抱歉，凑到Jamie的耳边说了句话。对方听话的点了点头，被Jim拉着往回走去。  
Charlie翻了个白眼，内心表示着自己再也不操心这俩人了。  
当然，回到帐篷里的两个人肯定又大干了一场。Jim很好的把他压了十几年的欲望全部都发泄了出来，唯一不好的就是第二天他一点也不想动弹，他才不管自己身上有多粘呢他就是不动了！  
没办法洗漱的事只能交给Jamie，他强忍着再来一次的冲动，把Jim里里外外都擦了一遍。  
之后他为了降温，跑去外面冲了个冷水澡。在其他队员惊恐的表情下。

 

 

Jim扶着头在横尸遍野的地上寻找着Jamie的身影，他大声呼喊着Jamie的名字。受了重伤的Charlie捂着流血的侧腹，抬起手犹豫的想要拍下Jim的肩膀，片刻后他最终还是选择了放下了。  
“Jamie..”  
‘Where are you...？’  
周围血腥的气味让Jim觉得十分的恶心，他的胃里翻滚叫嚣着。  
Jim有些疲惫的跪在了地上，他一手抚向自己的腹部，一手捂住自己的嘴。他将身体曲缩，强忍着内心的绝望。  
在他快要被绝望吞噬的时候，一双虽然在颤抖着的手臂却强而有力的将他搂紧了一个温暖的怀抱里。熟悉的信息素充斥着Jim的鼻腔，他抬起头看着对方。  
“Jamie...？”他不确定的看着对方，伸出手抹去对方脸上的污痕。  
“是我..哦上帝啊..你的头...”Jamie颤抖的摸上Jim流血的额头。“你没事..真的...天啊。”  
Jim很少看到Jamie漏出这么脆弱的样子，他强忍着内心不安的情绪，伸手环住对方的后背。悬着的心终于平稳的落了下来。  
意识到什么都Jim猛然拉开两人的距离，他伸手摸着对方的身体。试图在对方全是血的衣服上摸出什么些伤口。他当的手抚过腰侧的时候，他听到对方突然僵直的身体和一声闷哼。  
“你受伤了。”Jim确定的说着，他抬头看着对方湛蓝的眼睛。“还有哪？”  
Jamie轻笑出声，突然的动作让他牵扯到腹部的伤口。Jamie咬着牙强忍下来。  
“别管我了，你怎么样？”Jamie擦了擦自己全是血污和泥土的手，抚上对方的脸侧。“除了这个还有哪里有受伤？”  
Jim拉过Jamie护着伤口的手，握着他移向了小腹的位置。  
一时间没反应过来的Jamie呆愣愣的看着Jim，而对方却小心的靠在Jamie的身上，用手轻轻的抚上Jamie的伤口。  
“Jim？”  
“嗯？”  
“真的？”  
“假的。”Jim笑嘻嘻的回答着Jamie的问题，小心的撑着Jamie的身体站起来。“Charlie在不远处，我们虽然赢了，但是却伤亡惨重。”  
Jim见对方没了回应，试图以报告状况而挑开话题。  
“Jim？”Jamie抚在小腹的手没有收回来，他不确定的看着Jim。在看到对方明亮的绿眼睛的时候，从不确定的表情到欣喜若狂。全然不顾身上的伤口，将Jim打横抱了起来。  
“Jamie！你这是做什么！”  
Jamie抱着Jim欢呼出声，听到声音的Charlie惊慌的看了过来。  
“天啊！我真是太感谢你了，Jim.”Jamie抱紧了Jim，凑到Jim脸旁热情的亲吻着他的嘴唇。“我爱你，Jim。”  
Jim被突然的告白弄蒙了，搞清楚发生了什么之后，Jim咬着嘴唇看着Jamie。  
“我也爱你，Jamie.”Jim小声的抽泣着，他紧紧的抱着Jamie的肩膀，主动的去亲吻Jamie。  
奋力跑过来的Charlie就那么尴尬的杵在原地，嘴角抽搐的看着他们。  
“救命...什么高兴的事能等会在庆祝吗。Jamie你的伤！快把Jim放下来！”Charlie慌张的走过去，扶着Jim帮助他下来。  
Charlie看着Jamie的伤，试图和Jim一起撑着对方行走，但是被Jamie拒绝了。  
“我这都是擦伤，不严重的。”  
等他们都坐上去红十字的车时，疲惫感席卷了整个车内的的人，他们互相靠着对方进入了短暂的睡眠中。  
等到了医院之后，经过检查。首当其冲的敲定了Jim怀孕一事，之后就是被迫扒光了上身检查伤口的Jamie。  
如他所说，的确都是轻微的擦伤。只不过肩膀有脱臼的现象。  
Charlie在听到Jamie肩膀脱臼这件事后，诧异的看着Jamie。会想起刚才Jamie抱着Jim兴奋得转着圈的场景，不由得咽了口唾沫。  
主治医生听见了Charlie说的话，皱着眉头训斥了一遍Jamie。走后还不断埋怨现在的人怎么这么不懂得照顾自己。  
值得庆幸的事还有一件，那就是他们可以提早的进入正常的生活。不用每天提心吊胆的过了，也不用担心自己会看不到明天的太阳。

 

Jamie被Jim强硬的在医院住了三周。第一周刚开始，肩膀的疼痛就加倍的反弹给了Jamie，Jamie那一周除了趴着让Jim按摩，就是理疗，顺带着热敷。医生告诉他最快两周就能做复健，其余的时间就乖乖的呆在床上。  
其实受伤的只有上半身，下半身又不是不能动了。在被值班护士发现了三次之后，Jim发誓他再也不能就这么纵容他了。

 

所以出院之后他们做的第一件事就是先在宾馆好好的发泄一顿，然后Jamie才带着Jim回到家里去见家长。  
该干的不该干的都做了，连孩子都快有了，Jamie的双亲还能拿他怎么办？  
所以在Jamie的父亲对Jamie就这么擅自把未来的伴侣都找到了这件事，气的把自己关在屋子里拒绝在看见Jamie。Jamie的母亲保持中立但是却还是偏向Jamie的父亲，但她还是愿意帮助他们去安慰Jamie的父亲。  
之后呢，Jamie也表示自己愿意也做好了准备去见Jim的双亲是，Jim却只能抱歉的对Jamie表示他的双亲已经不在了，只有一个妹妹。而妹妹现在在叔叔家也不太方便去见她。  
Jim看着Jamie有些抱歉的眼神，不介意的拍了下对方的肩膀。  
“你不是说要带我去看看你准备买的房子吗？”Jim转移话题，他笑着看向Jamie。  
“哦那房子你一定会满意的。”Jamie其实在住院期间就让自己不称职的老哥去收拾这件事了，在Philip问Jamie到底找了什么样的伴侣时，Jamie却什么也没说。只告诉他记得买点画具放在储藏室。  
‘Jim.’  
“嗯？”  
“怎么了Jim？”  
“你刚才在叫我？”  
“没有啊？”  
“..那我怎么听见你在叫我呢？”Jim低下头小声的说着。  
‘Jim.’  
“你看你又叫我了。”  
“我真的没....”Jamie突然想起什么停了下来。  
‘James.’  
“Jamie？”  
“天啊！Jim！”  
Jamie突然兴奋的抱起Jim转了个圈。Jim在空中旋转一周，刚被放下来就被Jamie吻住了。  
“等等等等。”Jim推着莫名其妙的Jamie“发生什么了可以告诉我吗，老家伙？”  
“Jim，你试着在内心想我。”  
“什么？”  
“不要问了，快想一下我。”  
Jim有些奇怪的看着Jamie，但还是照做了。  
‘Jamie.’  
突然间，Jamie脸上的笑容更大了。他兴奋的拉着Jim的手。  
“天啊，我本来还不相信的！”Jamie现在最想做的就是抱起Jim飞奔回他们的新家。“Jim，你和我，我们是灵魂伴侣！”  
“灵魂什么？”Jim不太懂这个词的意思。  
“灵魂伴侣！我们的灵魂绑定在一起了！”他Jamie说到做到，于是他直接打横抱起Jim。  
“Jamie你等...你放我下来啊！”Jim害羞的往Jamie的怀里缩了缩，伸手给了Jamie一拳。“你先告诉我什么是灵魂绑定。”  
Jamie抱着Jim走在回家的路上，不管Jim多反抗就是不把Jim放下来。片刻后，他像Jim解释了什么是灵魂伴侣，什么是灵魂绑定。  
Jim虽然听的似懂非懂的，但总归是个让人高兴的事。  
在Jamie答应Jim回家就刮胡子这件事之后，他也就不反对Jaime在大街上抱着他了。最后确定不当下自己之后，他靠在Jamie的肩膀上，昏昏沉沉的睡过去了。  
Jamie感觉手臂一沉，低头看了眼Jim。搂紧的不让他掉下去后，便凑过去吻了下Jim的头发。

“I love you Jim.”  
“And you kid.”

 

—Fin—


End file.
